Accidentes infantiles
by BlackSmile
Summary: Todos los niños pueden tener accidentes y Edward Elric no es ninguna excepcion. advertencia: wetting bed
1. un accidente

Esto salio de mi lado lindo lindo y lindo xD, es muy awwwww

._.

Edward sonrió a su madre que estaba preparando sus galletas favoritas, se sentía feliz, tanto como un niño de 6 años podía estarlo, animosamente tomo la galletas entre sus manos y la mordió, pero hubo algo que cambio, rápidamente abrió la boca escupiendo, liquido carmesí salió de su boca a borbotones, asustado miro a Trisa que estaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y poco a poco se fue transformando en un monstruo, esa criatura que habían creado en la trasmutación humana.

Ed abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando de su pesadilla, el pequeño de 12 años respiraba fuertemente intentando recuperarse.

Poco a poco fue consiente de su ambiente, una ligera luz entraba por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, en poco tiempo tendría que despertar para ir al trabajo. Suspiro nuevamente antes de notar algo nuevo, sentía una extraña humedad bajo las mantas, una humedad que no había estado cuando se fue a dormir.

Abrió aun mas los ojos quitando rápidamente las mantas, aun con la tenue luz podía ver perfectamente la gran mancha de humedad que estaba bajo de su cuerpo con un ligero tinte amarillo.

Se había orinado en la cama

Edward Elric el mas joven alquimista estatal de toda la historia había mojado la cama como un bebe.

Su rostro rápidamente se torno como un tomate y las lagrimas de vergüenza se reunieron en sus ojos, no podía creerlo simplemente no podía, el era un alquimista estatal maldita sea no podía haber echo esto.

La falta de calor de las mantas hicieron que la orina se sintiera fría y muy incomoda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo la puerta se abrió.

Alphonse paso por la puerta para despertar a su hermano, pero se sorprendió al descubrirlo despierto algo muy extraño considerando que le costaba mucho despertarlo, pero se sorprendió mas al ver su rostro rojo y como las lagrimas caían por las mejillas, su hermano nunca lloraba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿hermano?-pregunto preocupado entrando, al no tener nariz no pudo sentir el fuerte olor a orina que estaba en el cuarto.

Edward horrorizado de que Al descubriera su accidente intento patéticamente ocultar la mancha con sus manos, las lagrimas malditas aun caían por su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-la gran armadura se detuvo al notar la mancha húmeda, el no necesitaba preguntar lo que era, su mente viajo años atrás cuando era el quien despertaba en esa situación-hermano no tiene nada de malo-intento animarlo

Ed se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se puso a llorar frenéticamente, estaba tan humillado, él era el hermano mayor maldita sea, no se supone que él se hiciera encima. Pudo sentir los brazos de la armadura envolverlo y frotar círculos en su espalda.

-solo fue un accidente, ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar y yo limpio?

Aun sollozando el hermano que se supone que era el mayor asintió y salió de la cama en ruinas, la tela de su pijama se pegaba a su piel de manera desagradable, sin mas que hacer se fue al baño sintiéndose como un niño de 3 años.


	2. Roy

ADVERTENCIA: ES EL MISMO ARGUMENTO, LA MISMA HISTORIA, PERO EN LUGAR DE AL SALE ROY!

.-.

Edward sonrió a su madre que estaba preparando sus galletas favoritas, se sentía feliz, tanto como un niño de 6 años podía estarlo, animosamente tomo la galletas entre sus manos y la mordió, pero hubo algo que cambio, rápidamente abrió la boca escupiendo, liquido carmesí salió de su boca a borbotones, asustado miro a Trisa que estaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y poco a poco se fue transformando en un monstruo, esa criatura que habían creado en la trasmutación humana.

Ed abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando de su pesadilla, el pequeño de 12 años respiraba fuertemente intentando recuperarse.

Poco a poco fue consiente de su ambiente, una ligera luz entraba por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, en poco tiempo tendría que despertar para ir al trabajo. Suspiro nuevamente antes de notar algo nuevo, sentía una extraña humedad bajo las mantas, una humedad que no había estado cuando se fue a dormir.

Abrió aun mas los ojos quitando rápidamente las mantas, aun con la tenue luz podía ver perfectamente la gran mancha de humedad que estaba bajo de su cuerpo con un ligero tinte amarillo.

Se había orinado en la cama

Edward Elric el mas joven alquimista estatal de toda la historia había mojado la cama como un bebe.

Su rostro rápidamente se torno como un tomate y las lagrimas de vergüenza se reunieron en sus ojos, no podía creerlo simplemente no podía, él era un alquimista estatal maldita sea no podía haber echo esto.

La falta de calor de las mantas hicieron que la orina se sintiera fría y muy incomoda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo la puerta se abrió.

Roy entro por la puerta para despertar a Ed, hacer que despierte para llegar a tiempo al trabajo era algo de todos los días, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo despierto, necesito una segunda mirada para darse cuenta de otra cosa, tenia la cara roja y estaba llorando, algo completamente nuevo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Fullmetal?-pregunto preocupado entrando

Edward horrorizado de que el Coronel descubriera su accidente intento patéticamente ocultar la mancha con sus manos, las lágrimas malditas aun caían por su rostro.

Mustang encendió la luz y lo comprendió al ver al niño en medio de una cama mojada que intentaba esconder, luego noto el fuerte olor a orina que estaba en la habitación, sintió una punzada de simpatía, a pesar de ser un perro del ejercito Edward aun era un niño de 12 años, un niño que accidentalmente había orinado la cama, sabia que probablemente el niño pensaba que se reiría y diría algo como "el pequeño Fullmetal tuvo un accidente", pero entendía que estaba fuera de lugar, Ed intentaba demostrar que era un adulto y tener accidentes de niños era un duro golpe a su orgullo

-Hey-dijo con voz amable que ni siquiera sabia que tenia-no pasa nada

Ed finalmente rompió de lleno a llorar escondiendo la cara entre sus manos, sin saber que mas hacer el coronel lo abrazo intentando darle apoyo, el cual se notaba a leguas que necesitaba, frotaba su espalda con pequeños círculos, no sabia porque, pero le dolía el corazón ver a su pequeño subordinado tan triste.

-solo fue un accidente ¿ok?, te ayudare a limpiar, ve a bañarte yo me ocupo de la cama

Aun llorando Ed solo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por el baño, era humillante caminar delante de su jefe con pantalones mojados de orina, pero mas pensar que el mismo jefe estaría limpiando su cama mojada, ¿esto podría ser peor?


End file.
